Imitation Kagamine
by KFG24
Summary: Rin never expected her estranged twin to be the front liner of a band - and a cross dressing lead at that. Did he seriously think she'd bail him out of that?


**KFG24: **According to some people on the VGD forum, I apparently don't post often enough. So I began writing and somehow came up with this. So yeah. Now that I've posted something, I can lay back and not write anything for another year, right?

**_DISCLAIMER_:** KFG doesn't own any Vocaloids or any of their songs - especially not the awesome SCL Project songs like _Imitation Black_ or _Arrest Rose_. She does, however, wish that VanaN'Ice were real. Because fuck are they hot.

Also, the summary was written by the great Meepy. Give her reviews and demand she write stuff.

* * *

><p><em><span>Can u meet me &amp; sum of my friends in a bit?<span>_ Reads the text Rin receives from her brother. It comes as kind of a surprise, since she hasn't spoken to him since their parents got a divorce and her father took him to America seven years ago - even though he'd moved back a few months ago.

_Where? Did you learn to type I mean. That's painful to read. _She replies, wondering how he got her number in the first place before deciding that someone in their class probably told him. Though that just pisses her off more than his sudden demand that she meet up with him. They were in the same class and saw each other every day and yet he couldn't be bothered to talk to her after being separated for seven years! Hell, he couldn't even ask her for her phone number, he had to ask someone else.

Angrily, she glares at the phone, daring it to vibrate again. Almost hesitantly, it does. _Wat? Lol plz rin?_

_Let me say this in a way you'll understand. Fuk u. _

_R u mad at me or sumthing? _

_"Wat" gave you that idea? _

_Lo6k, if you'd just meet me in a couple of minutes at the tree where we used to play then I can aqologize for whatever I did in person._

Apparently, Len had expected her to refuse again because as soon as she began her reply her mother entered the room.

"Rinny? Your brother just called me; he said that you're refusing to talk to him." She frowned at her daughter. "Now I know you haven't seen each other in years, but now that he's back in Japan, I think you two should try to bond. You used to be so close when you were little! Come on… Please, Rinny?"

The blonde girl heaved a sigh. "Alright, I'll go." She put on a jacket, grabbed her purse, and walked past her mom.

Mrs. Kagamine blinked in confusion. "Is everything alright with you two? If it's that much of a bother-"

"No," Rin cut her off, "it's alright. He's my twin after all - I should talk to him face to face." She finished tying her shoes and left the house.

_Will u b here soon? Were geuing tired of w8ing. _

_You're an ass. _

Rin ran all the way to the practically abandoned park that had once been the twins' favorite place to play. Standing around by the big tree in the middle of the park, she saw a girl with her teal hair up in pigtails who looked to be about Rin's age, three other people who looked like they were a couple years older than her, and her twin.

She took a deep breath and started making her way over to the group with her fists clenched. That jerk! He even had his back facing her so he wouldn't see her when she approached. She was about to call out to him when one of his friends, the guy with blue hair, nudged the blond and pointed at her.

Len turned around and waved her over with a grin. Rin began walking faster until she was right in front of her twin. "Hey! I was starting to think you weren't comi-" Rin felt so much better after hitting her jerkass brother.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded, rubbing his cheek.

His sister ignored him and looked away defiantly. "So why were you so desperate to get me over here?"

The male Kagamine sighed in exasperation. "Geez, were you always so hard to deal with?" He murmured, running his fingers through his hair. "I mainly just wanted to hang out with you. Like old times."

"Now now, Len," the man with long purple hair said, placing a hand on Len's shoulder, "you shouldn't lie to your sister. She may be small like you, but it would seem that she packs quite a punch." The man smirked at her and Rin felt her cheeks heating up.

'_This guy is really hot._' She thought dreamily.

"I'm not that short." Len grumbled at the man and smacked his hand away. He just shrugged and extended his hand to Rin.

"My name is Gakupo; it's a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and, rather than shaking it as she'd expected, brushed his lips over her knuckles as if she were a princess.

Rin felt like melting before snapping back to reality when she remembered that he'd said Len had lied to her. "Um, y-you said Len lied to me just now?" She stared down at her shoes, unable to glare at her lying brother when he had an impossibly hot guy standing behind him.

Len's blue eyes darted back and forth between Rin and Gakupo, suddenly feeling very protective of his twin. To him, it didn't matter how long they'd been apart or how distant they were. Rin was his sister and he wasn't going to let _anyone_ – not even one of his friends – sweep her off her feet.

"Alright," he mumbled, still glaring at Gakupo who just smiled back knowingly, "the truth is, I need a favor. A big one."

She almost felt disgusted by his words. "Are you _serious_? We haven't spoken in more than seven years – until you transferred into my class, I hadn't even seen you since we were _nine_ – and now you're suddenly asking me to do you some huge favor like everything's okay and we're bestest buddies? What kind of bullshit is that?" Len looked away and she felt like punching him again. Hell, she felt like punching all of them, the three who were hanging back watching silently aside from the occasional whisper, Len, and she was so angry, she even felt like hitting Gakupo!

The girl took a deep breath and counted to ten before slowly exhaling. Once she felt slightly calmer, she turned to leave. She was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. She willed the blush away. _'No! Now's not the time for that. Especially since he's on Len's side!'_

"I understand why you're refusing already, but will you please at least listen to our request before leaving?" He gave her a warm, gentle smile. "I assure you, if you agree, it will benefit all of us – not just Len."

Rin glanced between him and her sullen brother. "O-okay…" She agreed.

Gakupo led her to a nearby bench, Len and the others followed and sat down. "First, let me introduce you to everyone: you know Len, of course, that," he pointed at the guy with blue hair who'd pointed her out to Len earlier, "is Kaito."

Kaito smiled and opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by the faint sound of an ice cream truck. "Excuse me." He leapt from his seat and went running in the direction of the music.

The beautiful pink-haired woman sighed. "That idiot! I'll get him." She stood up and adjusted her long, black skirt a bit before smiling down at Rin. "It was nice to meet you, Rin." With that she went after Kaito, not running though since she knew exactly where she'd find him.

"And that was Luka." Gakupo chuckled. Rin assumed his reaction meant that this sort of thing happened a lot. "She's Kaito's girlfriend. She may seem like a very nice person, but she can actually be pretty scary. And last but certainly not least-"

"I'm Miku! I'm like the band's manager." The pigtailed-girl said cheerfully, beaming at Rin. "I think we're going to be good friends!"

Rin nodded slowly. "R-right… Wait. Band? _Manager_? What're you talking about?" She was confused. Was Len in a band?

'_Gee, I wonder what else he hasn't told me about?'_ She thought, feeling extremely annoyed with her brother.

Gakupo cleared his throat. "Mm, yes. That's actually what we wanted to talk to you about."

She shrugged. "If you're asking me if Len can be in your band or something, don't bother. I barely know him – what happens in his life is none of my business." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Len flinch and turn away from her.

Miku shook her head with a laugh. "No, that's not it. We were actually going to ask if _you_ would join the band."

'_Am I hearing her properly?'_ Rin wondered in astonishment.

"Huh?"

The older girl just gave her a smile and a look that said that Rin had heard her well enough. "We want you to join us."

It took a little while for the statement to really sink in before the blonde began babbling about her lack of skill with any sort of instrument or singing ability. Miku just laughed. "Oh don't worry, you wouldn't be doing any of that – the only musicians are the guys. Have you heard of VanaN'Ice?"

Aside from that name, not much of what Miku had said gotten through to Rin. "VanaN'Ice? Yeah, I've heard them. They only have a couple songs out, but I love that band!" She stiffened as she realized why that question had been posed. "You're not saying…" She trailed off, staring at Gakupo and realized. "G-Gakupo... Gackpo." He smiled and nodded. She should've noticed just from the names!

"S-so… That means that Kaito is _Kyte_?" Miku confirmed it. "A-and Len is… Len is…" Rin slapped a hand over her mouth and began to shake as she stared at him.

Len looked confused. "Wh-what? Don't look at me like that!" Then he noticed tears building up in her eyes. "R-Rin? Are you okay? What-"

"I… I thought you were a girl." She finally managed to say very softly. Her twin's jaw dropped as her suppressed laughter burst forth. Annoyed, Len, who had grabbed her shoulders to stop the shaking, let go of his sister who promptly fell off the bench because she was laughing so hard.

The sound of a faint snicker made Len's head shoot up. He glared at Miku and Gakupo – both of whom were either looking away at the oh-so-interesting scenery or were hiding their face with a book they'd brought along. He growled and rubbed his cheek. It still hurt. _'Hope it doesn't bruise…'_

By the time Rin's fit was over, Luka and Kaito had returned, both with an ice cream in hand – or one in each hand in Kaito's case – and had been informed about what happened in their absence, which resulted in the two teasing the slightly effeminate boy until Len stole one of Kaito's ice creams and threatened to shove the other one down his pants.

'_It's weird to think that that guy's actually Kyte. I mean, right now he looks like an idiot begging for his ice cream – but as Kyte he looked so cool when he was holding Len with their lips almost tou- Oh god.' _

Len had been watching Rin and noticed her look of shock. And when she slowly turned to look at him, he already knew what she was going to ask.

"Len, are you-"

"No!"

Everyone seemed surprised by his sudden outburst. Luka chuckled, she was the first to catch on. "Len's not gay, Rin."

"Oh." Rin blushed, feeling a bit foolish. Len, also blushing, began yelling and threatening the others as they laughed.

"He just dresses like that because he likes it." This comment made everyone start laughing even more. It also pissed the boy off even more.

"Luka!" He fumed. "Don't tell her things like that!" He noticed Rin staring at him. "I-I don't like it. She was lying."

Rin laughed. "I know, I was just thinking you actually look pretty cute as a girl."

"That's not exactly a compliment." He mumbled, blushing harder than before, he could feel his stomach doing flip-flops after seeing Rin smile at him for the first time in seven years.

"That actually brings us to what we wanted to ask you about," Miku laughed, "Len despises the dresses and the intimate poses, so we were hoping you'd replace him in videos and pictures."

Almost instantly, the laughter died down and was replaced by an air of seriousness. "S-seriously? "

Len nodded, eating the last of his stolen ice cream absentmindedly. "Yeah, it's really awkward and I hate it."

"That's why we tell you to pretend we're girls, Len." Kaito grinned, reaching out to mess up the younger boy's hair. "That's what Gakupo and I do with you."

The boy glared but only batted his hand away. "Yeah well it's kinda hard. Especially with you – at least Gakupo has long hair."

"Are you saying I look like a woman?" Gakupo wondered aloud. Neither of his band mates answered.

Rin frowned as she thought about the offer. Even though they were sixteen, she'd noticed that she and her brother still greatly resembled each other, so it could work. They had the same face, the same eyes – aside from the color, the same height… _'The same chest size.' _She thought with a glance at Len's flat chest before focusing her attention on her own. _'But he's a __**boy**__ - he's supposed to be flat!'_ She thought with a pout, her attention back on Len.

Her green eyes slowly drifted upwards and met his blue, pleading eyes. _'He's really counting on me to do this…'_ That's when she made up her mind.

'_Sorry Len, but I was counting on you to stop your fan girls when they started picking on me for trying to talk to you. I'm dealing with my problems so you can deal with yours.' _

"I'm really sorry, but I can't. I have a hard enough time keeping up my grades right now and my mom would _never_ let me model with guys in poses like that! I'd like to help, but I just can't. Sorry." She apologized.

VanaN'Ice's pig-tailed manager sighed. "I'm sorry too, Rin. But you don't have a choice."

"Excuse me?"

Miku shrugged. "You shouldn't have hit Len earlier. That's going to bruise and we have a photo shoot tomorrow."

Rin stared at the teal-haired girl in horror. _'No_ _way. No. This is __**not**__ happening.' _

"So for at least tomorrow you need to be our model. Unless you want to pay us for rescheduling the shoot, ruining Len's face, and making us all waste our time here today? " Rin felt shivers running down her spine; Miku had seemed so nice before! Now she was just scary.

Seeing the other girl was at a loss for words, Miku nodded to herself and gave Rin a card. "Call that number tomorrow at twelve and Luka will come pick you up. If you don't come, we'll discuss the expenses later." She yawned and stretched, checking her watch. "Hmm… It's almost dinner time. Gakupo, can you take me home? I want to take a nice, long bath." The man nodded and the two walked away with Miku hanging onto his arm and talking about the joy of warm baths.

Kaito sighed. "Guess we'll be going too." He said, apparently sensing the awkward atmosphere that had settled over them.

"Bye Rin, it was nice meeting you! I hope we'll see each other tomorrow." Luka hugged Kaito's arm as they left, debating about where to get dinner.

"Those guys… They're quick to leave, aren't they?" Len grumbled. "Hey Rin," he turned to his twin only to see that she was no longer there, "Rin? Hey!" He saw her leaving and ran after her. "Geez! How could you just leave me like that? Where are you going anyways?"

Rin glared at him from the corner of her eye. "Home, obviously."

"Oh." He could've slapped himself. Where else would she be going this late? "I'll walk with you, then. It'll be nice to see mom again."

'_You wouldn't need to say things like that if you'd just stayed here, idiot.' _Rin thought with a slight grimace. _'Wait. What am I thinking? It wasn't Len's fault he moved. Stop being stupid!' _

"Mom will be happy to see you, too." She said after a while. Len grinned in response and began humming.

The girl frowned. She knew that tune from somewhere. "Oh. Trick and Treat?"

He nodded and continued to hum the song. Rin knew that song well, it had originally been sung as a duet, but in her opinion, the VanaN'Ice version was much better. And Len's parts had made the song even creepier. _'Len's parts… Oh god, I can never listen to their songs ever again.'_ She realized. It would just be so awkward knowing that the pretty blonde girl Kyte and Gackpo were both after was actually her brother.

Len glanced over at his silent sister before heaving a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Rin wondered, having been suddenly distracted from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry." The boy repeated. "So don't worry about tomorrow. I'll talk to Miku and work something out."

Rin was so surprised she stopped walking, Len doing the same. She hadn't expected him to try to help her out of the mess she'd made. "But… Aren't you the one who wanted me to do it in the first place?"

"Well yeah," he admitted, looking a bit embarrassed, "but I don't want to force you into it! I shouldn't have even bothered asking in the first place."

"It's not your fault, you know." She sighed. "It's mine for hitting you. So I'll take responsibility. Don't worry about it."

Her brother nodded hesitantly and began walking away. "Where are you going? I live over there." She said, pointing at the house across the street.

"Then why are we on this side?" Len wondered, scratching his head.

The girl blushed. "I was going to ditch you." She admitted. "But," she continued quickly when he opened his mouth to protest, "then I decided that you're not as much of an ass as I thought."

Len just scowled at her as they crossed the street.

"I'm home!" Rin called, opening the door and taking off her shoes.

"It's about time!" Her mother responded from the kitchen. "How's your brother?"

"Ask him yourself."

The twin's mother entered the living room, drying her hands, and was about to ask her daughter when she'd become such a brat when she was interrupted by another voice. "Pardon the intrusion."

The woman turned to see a boy who looked identical to her daughter. She blinked in shock before running to her son and hugging him tightly. "Welcome home!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>KFG24<span>**: Chapter two's already being worked on. Not that anyone really cares. A bunch of people probably hit the back button as soon as they heard "Len's not gay".


End file.
